N/A
N/A
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for preventing snoring, teeth grinding, and light forms of sleep apnea, and more particularly, to mouth piece for personal use for the treatment and prevention of uncomplicated snoring, light forms of obstructive apnea syndrome, and grinding of the teeth during sleep.
2. Description of the Background Art
Snoring is caused by vibration of the uvula or the soft palate in the interior of the mouth when a person breathes through his/her mouth while sleeping. The act of snoring results in an irritating sound capable of disturbing sleep patterns of many, including the person snoring. In addition to the irritating snoring sound, many consider mouth breathing to be unhealthy as it contributes to dry mouth syndrome, as well as contributing to the development of gum disease.
In addition, many people are afflicted with sleep apnea. There are three types of apnea: obstructive, central, and mixed; of the three, obstructive is the most common. Despite the difference in the root cause of each type, in all three, people with untreated sleep apnea stop breathing repeatedly during their sleep, sometimes hundreds of times during the night and often for a minute or longer. Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) is caused by a blockage of the airway, usually when the soft tissue in the rear of the throat collapses and closes during sleep. With each apnea event, the brain briefly arouses people with sleep apnea in order for them to resume breathing, but consequently sleep is extremely fragmented and of poor quality.
Sleep apnea is very common, as common as adult diabetes, and affects more than twelve million Americans, according to the National Institutes of Health. Risk factors include being male, overweight, and over the age of forty, but sleep apnea can strike anyone at any age, even children. Yet still because of the lack of awareness by the public and healthcare professionals, the vast majority remain undiagnosed and therefore untreated, despite the fact that this serious disorder can have significant consequences.
A further abnormality experienced by many during sleep relates to gritting or grinding of one""s teeth, particularly during times of stress. This disorder, refereed to as bruxism, affects numerous people at one time or another. Constant gritting of the teeth can, over time, result in the wearing away of the enamel and misshapen teeth. In severe cases, grinding of the teeth can result in loose or fractured teeth.
As a result there exists a need for a mouthpiece apparatus designed for the prevention and treatment of snoring, light forms of sleep apnea, and gritting of the teeth.
The present invention provides an apparatus adapted for partial insertion within the mouth of a user for preventing snoring, teeth grinding, and light forms of sleep apnea. The apparatus includes a semi-spherical multi-lobed structure for positioning and/or restraining movement of the tongue, an undulating connector for connecting the multi-lobed structure to a flanged lip plate structure adapted to be received between the user""s lips and teeth, and a hollow tube connecting the lip plate to a dome-shaped structure formed on an outer shield. The device is positioned within the oral cavity of the user in an operative configuration such that the tongue is retained within the multi-lobed structure, the teeth clamp down upon the undulating connector with the lip plate positioned between the teeth and the inner portions of the upper and lower lips. As a result of proper application of the apparatus breathing at night is normalized, while snoring, grinding of the teeth, and apena are prevented.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for preventing snoring and grinding of the teeth during sleep.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that prevents snoring while enabling the user to breathe through the mouth.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.